Give Me A Chance
by redjoeyvines
Summary: One shot of Sebastian asking Blaine to give him a chance.


It's been nearly two months since Kurt left for New York. Two months since Kurt ended it with Blaine, saying that it'd be easier this way, even though they'd talked about how Kurt moving to New York would be hard, but they'd get through it. They'd call, text, Skype and Blaine had even promised to go and visit Kurt as much as possible, obviously that wasn't good enough for Kurt so Blaine was left lost and heart broken.

He's been cooped up in his house for the most part of the two months, besides going to school he didn't really do anything at all. He missed his friends, but he couldn't face them knowing Kurt was their friend first, so he stayed in his house and watched romantic movies which just made his film worse.

One Friday afternoon Cooper had come home early from work to find Blaine laid on the couch, asleep. He'd obviously not been to school and just stayed at home feeling sorry for himself. Cooper couldn't help but worry about his baby brother who seemed completely broken, but he had no idea what to say or what to do to make Blaine feel okay again. He was about to wake Blaine up when her heard his brothers phone signal that he had a message, Cooper wasn't normally the nosey type but when he saw 'Sebastian Smythe' come up on Blaine's phone he couldn't help but feel intrigued. Who was Sebastian? And why hadn't Cooper heard of him until now?

Cooper knew this wasn't a good idea, but he took Blaine's phone from the off the side of the couch and opened up the message. The text read, '_Blaine, you're depressing me. We're friends now, right? So why have you been ignoring me for the last week? Is it because of what I said? Meet me at Liam Bean in half an hour? You better be there!_'

Cooper smiled. This boy obviously liked Blaine and what better way to help him get over Kurt than to go and spend some time with this other guy? And who has he said to scare Blaine off? So Cooper shook Blaine awake. "Come on, get up!" Cooper called as he pushed Blaine off the couch he fell with a loud groan.

"What the hell Coop?" Blaine cried out as he rubbed the bottom of his back and shot his brother a warning look. He stood up before sitting back down on the couch and placing his head in his hands.

"You, baby brother, are going to go to Lima Bean in half an hour and go play with Sebastian, okay?" Cooper told as if it was the most normal thing to say.

Blaine turned to face his brother, looking confused. He raised an eyebrow, "What? How do you know Sebastian?"

"I don't. He text you." Cooper chuckled, chucking Blaine his phone who opened his mouth to start protesting and ranting at his brother for invading his privacy, but Cooper cut him off. "Yes, I know I shouldn't have looked, but I don't care. You're going to go, and I'm going to drive you. You need to interact with real people."

Blaine was going to argue with Cooper about how he really didn't want to go, but Cooper as stubborn as hell, so he'd just be wasting his breath, so he decided to go. He couldn't hurt him to spend an hour with Sebastian. After all he did like Sebastian and they were friends now, so how could it be a bad thing?

* * *

"Have fun, B." Cooper called to Blaine before he drove off.

Blaine made his way into Liam Bean, searching the small coffee shop until he spotted Sebastian sat in the corner of the shop, looking handsome as ever. Blaine couldn't argue that Sebastian was one of the best looking men he had ever seen. He'd always thought it, which made Kurt super jealous cause Kurt knew how good looking Sebastian was, too. Of course everyone fancied Sebastian and wanted to get into his pants.

"Hey." Sebastian called when he saw Blaine walking over towards him. "I got you a coffee." He told, pushing the coffee closer to where Blaine was sitting down.

"Thanks." Blaine mumbled as he sat down and took a sip of the coffee.

There were a few moments of silence before Sebastian spoke again. "How you feeling?" Sebastian asked with a small smile on his face.

"Fine." Blaine lied.

Sebastian sighed. "Still miss Kurt?"

Blaine shot his head up and narrowed his eyebrows at Sebastian who just simply shrugged. "Not as much." He lied again.

"Look, Blaine –"

"No, Seb, don't." Blaine cut in, avoiding eye contact with Sebastian.

"Blaine." Sebastian pressed. "I'm sorry about the other week." He paused hoping Blaine would say something, but he didn't he just kept looking around the crowded coffee shop. So he decided to continue talking. "I don't understand why what I said was so bad that you had to ignore me for two weeks." He shrugged, "But I'm sorry."

Blaine sighed and eventually turned his eyes to meet Sebastian's who had been staring at him throughout his mini speech. "Look, Seb," Sebastian smiled at his little nickname, he loved that Blaine called him that, "You said you liked me –"

"Yeah, what's so bad about that? I do like you." Sebastian butted in causing Blaine to shoot him a look. "Sorry, carry on." Sebastian told raising his hands in surrender.

"And I don't know how to deal with that right now." Blaine admitted, placing his hands on the table in front of him and sighing before looking away from Sebastian.

There was another long pause between the two before Sebastian placed his hand on top of Blaine's who flinched, but didn't pull away which Sebastian took as a good sign. "I'm sorry."

Blaine turned to look at Sebastian who did look generally sorry. He smiled a small sad smile at Sebastian, "Stop saying you're sorry."

"Okay. Sorry." Sebastian replied making Blaine chuckle a little.

"You're impossible." Blaine laughed as Sebastian intertwined their fingers together and smiled at him. Blaine had to admit it felt nice holding Sebastian's hand, but he didn't know if he liked it because he did actually like Sebastian or if he just missed being close to someone.

Another a few moments of them just sat there, hand in hand, just looking at one another Blaine pulled his hand away from Sebastian's and sighed looking down at his empty hands. "I don't know what to do." Blaine told in a small voice.

"And I'm not making it any easier, right?" Sebastian asked with hurt in his voice.

Blaine looked up at him to see his eyes staring at him with concern and hurt in them. Sebastian was a really good and he had been ever since Kurt left, but Blaine didn't want to jump straight into another relationship. He couldn't see how he'd be able to do that, especially since he wasn't completely over Kurt.

"It's not that." Blaine told. "It's just, what if we don't work? I feel like if I do get together with you, we'd have rushed it and it wouldn't work and I don't want that, because you're such a good friend and I just, I can't do this. I'm also not completely over –"

"Blaine." Sebastian chuckled, taking his hand again. "You're rambling. Relax." Sebastian smiled when Blaine looked up at him and laughed a little. Sebastian liked Blaine's laugh, it was adorable.

"Sorry." Blaine told in a small voice as he looked down at the joint hands.

"It's okay." Sebastian replied, stroking his thumb along Blaine's. "Just give me chance." Sebastian mumbled making Blaine look up at him with wide eyes.

"Seb," Blaine paused as Sebastian took his hand from Blaine's and placed it on his coffee cup. "I need time, okay?" Blaine admitted.

Sebastian cleared his throat, feeling like an idiot. Why did he like Blaine so much when Blaine obviously didn't return those feelings? "Yeah, sure." Sebastian said in a small voice as he stood up and started to walk away.

Blaine grabbed his arm and pulled him back slightly. "I'm not letting you walk away, Sebastian." Blaine told in a stern tone. "Not like this."

Sebastian sighed and turned to face Blaine who know had his arms crossed across his chest, looking rather serious and Sebastian couldn't help but smile at this. "I'm not mad or upset, okay? Just, you know, when you figure out what you wanna do, just let me know." Sebastian said, smiling slightly at Blaine.

Blaine let his hands flop down to his sides as he smiled back at Sebastian and felt a little less tense. "Okay." Blaine replied in a small voice before he cleared his throat a little. "Don't be a stranger." Blaine added.

Sebastian chuckled slightly, "Same goes to you, Anderson." He replied before they both smiled at one another. "I'll see you later, okay?" Sebastian said before turned around and making his way out of Lima Bean leaving Blaine to his thoughts.


End file.
